


R473-TP

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2018, Other, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Deathtrap might have some coding problems.Written for Kinktober.





	R473-TP

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 18.
> 
> Prompt: fucking machine

  
_How did it come to this?_

I take a deep breath. Everything had been going well up until DT recognized me as a threat. I don’t know how. I was just talking to my subscribers on the ECHOnet. All five of them.

Thankfully, I had managed to turn off my video feed before DT had grabbed me.

I kinda regret adding claws right now. DT shredded my clothes. I don’t even know how my bot managed that without injuring me. It is _designed_ to _injure_ bullies.

DT has me wrapped up in coils meant to detain bullies. I’ve already tried voice commands to shut it down, but DT isn’t responding. There must be a coding error.

It’s creepy because DT isn’t saying anything. All I can hear is the whir of its gears and machine bits. Thank the gods my parents aren’t home. My mother would have a heart attack and my father would think I programmed DT to do this.

I didn’t. I swear.

DT is staring at me. A thick tube comes out of its chest area. I try to shake my head. I can’t speak or scream. DT has another tube wrapped around my mouth.

DT isn’t responding to anything I do or say. Might as well not fight it. I designed my robot. I know it’s stronger than I am. I’m helpless until DT runs out of power.

I still squirm my body as the tube gets closer to my cunt. Fuck. There is no protocol for this. DT shouldn’t be able to do any of this. Unless someone else programmed this.

I can’t think of who would be smart enough, but Marcy would do it if she could…

My thoughts are cut short. DT is pressing the tube against my pussy. There’s actual lube shooting into me. I definitely didn’t install that. The tube works its way inside of me. Well, I hadn’t planned to lose my virginity like this, but I suppose fucking a robot isn’t too bad. It’s better than being raped by a human.

Something in that lube has numbed me to pain. It doesn’t hurt at all when DT fills me. I wiggle again. At least he doesn’t have anymore tubes. I don’t think I can take anymore.

I try to turn off my mind as DT fucks me. Well, at least I try to think of a solution to this. I mean, I actually kind of enjoy it, but I can’t have my bot raping everyone. I also would prefer a vibrating function.

DT’s lights start flickering. Good, he’s nearly out of juice. I just have to wait a little longer. DT’s movements become jerky. I need to fix that. He always becomes a little spastic when he’s almost out of power.

Just before he powers off, he sends more lube into me. I hope this shit is safe to go into people. I need a shower.

I fall as DT’s coils retract and start coughing. “Stupid bot! That wasn’t in your programming!”

I kick its lifeless form and start to turn off my computer. Then, I notice my video feed is still on. There are hundreds of thousands subscribers.

I blanch and turn off my computer, ignoring the comments. This is so humiliating. My entire school just saw me get raped my own robot.

  
“Nuts and Bolts, DT!”

I’m going to kill whoever programmed my bot to rape.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my other fic featuring these two.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
